


Igniting A Fire

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Gannicus has returned from being away from his beloved for far too many days in his mind.





	Igniting A Fire

The lips against the back of her neck made her shudder and her eyes fall closed. She had not heard his steps enter their tent, but none other would dare to greet her in this way. It was well known in the camp that she was his woman and no one wanted to feel the rage of him or his brothers should they touch what was not theirs. She lay the stick of scent carefully down on the altar and then turned in his arms so that she could face him. And though she had to lift her head to see his eyes, she did not mind so much. Most men were much larger than she was and this one made her feel safe no matter who he may rage against outside their home.

"My eyes are happy to see you here and unharmed my love," she said with a soft smile as she looked him over to make sure that there were no new cuts or wounds on him. She was always worried about him when he went on raids, but not because she doubted his strength. She knew the treachery that the Romans were fond of using and she did not want to see him fall to their swords. "The mission went well?"

He smiled, his eyes bright as he moved one arm around her waist to lift her up against him. "It went better than well, but it is not the raid or the spoils of war that I have on my mind right now."

She lifted her arms so that she could wrap them around his neck even as he lifted her up so that she would wrap her legs about his waist. He was always very happy to see her when he had been away and she was beginning to understand that he was growing weary of the battles and fighting that were always never-ending. He never stated such out loud, but she saw his eyes when his mind was far away. He was a warrior, yes, but now he felt he had something worth keeping safe and at peace and his eyes showed that his thoughts strayed further and further from the battle that he and his brothers waged against their oppressors.

He wanted peace. He wanted a home where the two of them could be left alone to live, to love and maybe one day start a family. Somewhere far away from all of the blood that he had shed and seen shed.

He rolled his hips up against her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I believe that your mind was beginning to wander away from the issue at hand... or at thigh as the case may be." His blue eyes were filling with a myriad of emotions but she saw that there was concern warring with this lust. 

She tightened her legs about him and pressed her breasts to his chest, gratified to see those beloved eyes darken as she distracted him from his concern. "My thoughts were only of how soon I can have you within me as I have also missed my beloved."

He growled -- as she had known he would -- and turned, carrying her to their bed. As her back met the blankets, she kept a hold of him, feeling him stretching his body to cover hers.

"It is good that you do not come with us on raids, my Sibyl," he said as he leaned over her, breathing his words against her lips. "I feel as you would cause great distraction within me and I would not aim so true with my targets."

"I know for fact that your always aim true, no matter what your target is." The last word came out as a sigh as he rolled his hips into hers while he was undoing the ties that held her shift to her body. "Whether it is in war or in love, you never miss your target."

He grinned at her, running his fingers along one of her breasts to twist the nipple slightly, eyes full of mirth as she made that soft sound that he loved to hear. It was if his Sibyl were part cat sometimes with how much he was able to make her purr when he set his mind to it. He lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth before her tongue wrapped around his. Her cheeks hollowed slightly as she sucked on his tongue and he felt his body tremble against her.

He pulled back, not wanting to allow her to take the lead this night -- not when he had been dreaming of this reunion for many days. He met her eyes even as he moved his mouth to run his tongue along her nipple and then gently suck it into his mouth.

She arched up, sensation moving through her and she imagined that there was a hot piece of leather that ran from his mouth on her breast down to her thighs and lower. As he sucked, her hips moved up against his of their own volition and as if from a distance she heard a sound of pleasure that was so pure she couldn't help but want to chase more of it.

Luckily, he was all about her chasing her pleasure, and his. He moved his mouth to her other breast as he did enjoy being quite balanced in his ministrations to her body when he had her like this. This time, as he lavished kisses and love on her breast, he moved one hand down her body and to her center.

He could feel the heat of her and knew that the closer he moved to her the hotter his skin became as well. He cupped her sex, and couldn't help the growl that moved against the skin of her breast as he felt how wet she was. She was as wet as he was hard and he knew that there was not any way in the fires of hell that he could resist fucking her for very much longer. They had been separated for far too many days and her body was wanting to welcome him home every bit as he wanted to be home. 

He pushed her shift aside and traced his fingers against her folds, delighting in the way she trembled and made soft mewling sounds. He bit down lightly on her nipple, his tongue soothing away the sting even as he slid one finger up inside her. She was so hot and so wet and he wanted so much to slam his cock home into her.

But this was Sibyl. This was the woman he loved and he would not take her as if she had no worth. He would make sure he gave her so much pleasure that she was on fire from it before he would take is own pleasure in her body. 

Hearing those moans getting softer as she regained control over her reactions, he slid a second finger up into her, moving them in and out slowly and then picking up in speed. Each time her sounds started to quiet, he crooked his fingers, hitting that special spot inside her that not only caused her to cry out but lift her body against him as well. He moved his mouth from her breast so that he could lift his eyes to hers and see her staring at him, pleasure was written on her face as plainly as any emotion ever had been.

Feeling that she was ready, he added a third finger and then twisted his hand, grinning down into her eyes as she yelped and lifted her body up against him. She reached to tug his head to hers so that she could kiss him even as her lower body moved up against him to meet his hand. She made soft noises against his mouth as he swallowed the louder sounds, his tongue mapping the inside of her mouth even as his fingers moved in and out of her -- picking up speed with every whimper or gasp she made into his mouth.

He wanted her, needed her, and yet he was still willing to put off his body's pleasure until he could feel her breaking around him. He was tempted to move down her body and replace his fingers with lip and tongue, but that would require removing his tongue from her sweet mouth and he was not quite ready to do that, yet. He let his fingers go deeper, brushing against that sweet spot hidden deep within her, his lips stretching into a grin against her mouth when that sharp mewl of pleasure slipped out of her throat.

He allowed his fingers to slow, causing her eyes to open and stare into his, wondering what he was doing and why he was stopping. "Sh," he said, grinning mischievously as he moved down her body. When his face was at the level of her thighs he breathed in, the heady scent of her arousal striking him with need. She always smelled just good as she tasted and he could not fight his desire to taste her any longer. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent again before opening his eyes and dipping his head so he could see this part of her body that he loved stroking and caressing so much.

He started gently at first, allowing just the tip of his tongue to slide in alongside his fingers, hearing her gasp and then her legs tremble. As always, he was amazed that of all in this life, she had chosen him -- and kept choosing him even we had tried so hard to run away from her. He took a few moments to keep at this slow gentle pace, but it was something that he would not be able to stay to for long.

He wanted her, needed her... in so many ways.

He bit lightly at the inside of her thigh before removing his fingers all together and allowing his tongue to slide into her, his fingers now running along the outside of her folds. She was so warm and satiny soft and her taste!

Not even an amphora full of the wine of the gods would taste as sweet to him. 

Sometimes he wondered if that was what his beloved Sibyl was -- the sweetest wine sent to him as reward for everything that he now tried to atone for. He never voiced these thoughts to Sibyl for she had never seen herself as a reward to him. She had always, always stressed that she loved him and wanted to be there to help him and give him everything she was to show him how worthy he was of the things she desired for him.

She was convinced he had been sent to her by the gods to free her, but he now believed she had been sent to save him.

And so she had.

He licked inside her, enjoying both the taste of everything Sibyl was and the tiny trembles he could feel radiating from her with each brush of his tongue. There were times he thought that he could spend a whole night doing this -- just fucking her with his tongue and feeling her come apart around his face. He both wanted to taste her and cause her to lose complete control and give herself over to the pleasure that he enjoyed causing her to feel.

His beloved had not had much chance for pleasure in her life before he had rescued and then claimed her.

As he licked into her, pressing his tongue against her walls with every movement, he was free to allow his fingers to seek out the tiny bundle of nerves that he knew how to play to cause his Sibyl to cry out in bliss. He was very good with his hands in most things and he was very learned in this particular subject. Fingers that were known to bring death were now bringing such exquisite pleasure to his beloved, causing her to writhe on the bed even as she kept pressing herself closer and closer to his mouth.

That she chased her pleasure on him was something that he was very much enjoying. He knew how to bring Sibyl pleasure and each time he was able to do this to her, he felt smug and like he was the only man in the world who could make her feel so unrestrained. Her eyes seemed to think very much the same if the way she often looked at him was anything to judge by.

"Gannicus... Gannicus..."

Gods, he loved to hear his name falling from her lips as she was losing control and being swept away like this. His response was to curl his tongue and press it as deeply into her as he possibly could, while at the same time squeezing that lovely nub that caused so many shocks of sensation to move through her. He pulled back, his mouth moving so that he could now lick and suck at that small bit of flesh that was swelling against his tongue with each swipe and when he sucked it into his mouth, Sibyl shouted. Her legs squeezed around his head even as he felt her juices wet his chin. He released her and then ducked his head so that he could drink from the fluids that now coated her thighs and his chin.

Wiping his chin against her leg, he shifted to his knees and reaching for her hands so he could get her to sit up.

"Take off your clothes, beloved. I have been without you too long and if I have to undress you I fear for the fate of your dress at the end of my work."

She smiled and set to work pulling the cloth over her head even as his swift fingers were freeing himself from his own coverings. He was done waiting, done being slow. He needed to join his body with hers and make them one once more.

When they were both free of constricting cloth, he pushed her gently back down to her back and began kissing his way down her body. He could see the soft flesh prickling with the evidence of goose flesh but whether from temperature or how she was feeling he could not say.

He ran his hands along her legs and then moved up, stretching his body over hers, pressing against her so that every inch of her was being covered by him. He could feel the heat of her flesh seeping into his and knew that she was more than ready for him to finally bury himself within her body. He took his cock in hand, hissing at how sensitive it was to the touch because of how hard he was. He lined up with her opening, and with his eyes holding her gaze, he began to slowly enter her. Inch by inch he could feel her opening up to accommodate him. Even though he wanted to thrust hard and bury himself completely, he made himself move slowly. They had all of the time in the world and he would not risk harming her in a rush to possess her. There was nothing to be lost by taking time, and he loved watching her fight to keep herself from trying to get him to move more until he thought that she was ready.

He was a warrior, a gladiator, but he was not a brute.

Not to her.

Finally, by the gods, _finally_ his entire cock was buried deep inside her and he rested his head against hers while he waited for her body to adjust to the size and presence of him. He forced himself to remain still, wanting nothing more than to withdraw and then to pound into her again and again but he would do this at her pace so that they both enjoyed this.

"Gannicus..."

"Yes, love?"

"Please... please..."

He loved it when she asked for him to do things to her in that tone of voice. It was the tone of voice that told him that she could feel every part of him and wanted to feel _more_. She didn't have the words for what she was asking for, but he understood her just the same.

He pulled out almost all the way, then entered her again. He did this several time, starting up a rhythm with her, feeling her moving her hips in time with his thrusts. When she started pulling at his shoulders and making soft gasping sounds with the words of "more more" falling from her lips, he shifted his body and began to pound into her a little faster and harder. He lifted up, bracing himself on his arms, increasing his speed as he watched her eyes darken with lust. She was getting ever closer to falling apart and he was not about to find his release until he made sure that she exploded in pleasure, first.

He lowered his head, kissing her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers as their hips continued their movements against each other. He ended the kiss, then turned his head, biting carefully on the side of her neck.

Sibyl _screamed_ , her body tightening around him as he felt her fall apart. He followed her, roaring as he let go, his orgasm rushing through him and releasing deep inside her.

He let his head rest against her chest as they both waited for the blood to stop pounding and their breathing to return to normal. Right now, with this woman held tightly in his arms, there was no place he would rather be.


End file.
